Corrupt Me
by poltergeist-people
Summary: Kagome, a traditional miko living in a modern world, has never fit in. But she's content with working on her grandfathers shrine, knowing one day she will take over, one night after a long day of working due to her grandfathers injury she meets a mysterious and sarcastic demon who has every intention of changing everything she has ever known...Full summary inside!
1. Ch 1: Modern Miko and a Mysterious Demon

**Okay soo...since I have had this chapter done for like a month and there is only like three chapters left in Sweet Dreams. Im publishing this, my newest fanfic, 'Corrupt Me'**

_**FULL SUMMARY : **_

Kagome, a traditional miko living in a modern world, has never fit in. But she's content with working on her grandfathers shrine, knowing one day she will take over, one night after a long day of working due to her grandfathers injury she meets a mysterious and sarcastic demon who has every intention of changing everything she has ever known. Kagome on the other hand is determined to stay as far away from said demon as humanly possible...Unfortunately for her, he's probably as stubborn as she is.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**

* * *

Kagome had been cleaning out the shrines store room all day Because her grandpa had thrown out his back and still tried to clean it up, insisting it had to be done that day, her brother had a sleepover starting that afternoon so he couldn't help, her mother hand to take care of her grandfather. she said she would do it alone when she finished her other work around the shrine, not realizing how long it would take. By the time she had finished it was well into the night, she had missed dinner on the insistence she needed to finish. now she regretted that decision she was starving and was pretty sure everyone else had gone to bed. She sighed and wiped the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand smiling happily at her job well done, she left the store room and walked quietly across the huge yard stopping when she smelled smoke. She scrunched up her nose recognizing the sent as one belonging to cigarettes, her grandpas friends smoked them often. She looked around seeing if anyone had somehow stayed behind even after the had closed the massive shrine gates but couldn't recall seeing anyone there since she started working on the shed. She furrowed her brows _where on earth could that smell be coming from? _She looked around finding nothing and shrugged about to keep walking when a little spark of light caught her eyes, It was a still lit cigarette butt under The Goshinboku. She furrowed her brows wondering who would have the audacity to smoke under a sacred tree and leave the still lit butt there and shook her head disgusted and stomped it out when another one fell from above, she stomped that one out and frowned, _above? what the heck? _

She looked up to see a pair of golden eyes looking back down at her glittering with humor, she was entranced not seeing anything but those laughing eyes, then a slightly gruff, spine tingling voice cut through the night, "Hello little Shrine Maiden, what brings you out so late?"

She blinked and then flushed realizing the strange person was taunting her, she was at a loss for words until the small click of a lighter broke the silence an illuminated his face as he lit another cigarette, he was breath taking, his surreal silver-white hair reached his shoulder blades in spiky layers, two dog ears twitched on the top of his head. She was snapped from her examination as the lighter went out and the world was plunged back into darkness leaving his eyes and lit end of his cigarette the only things visible to her, "I could ask the same to you! Your not supposed to be here this is a shrine not a park, go smoke somewhere else!"

He closed his eyes and took a long drag of his cigarette, opening them to slits as he sighed the smoke out happily, "You know little priestess your right, this is a shrine. Congrats your pretty little ocean blues aint useless."

She glared at him and muttered under her breath, "yeah well looks like your head is though."

He barked out laughter from above her, "You know my sweet maiden I can hear you!"

Kagome flushed, embarrassed, "good then you can listen when I tell you to get out of the tree!" she pointed a finger at him to make her point but mentally groaned when her stomach growled.

He took another drag of his cigarette keeping his eyes trained on her this time, "hungry?"

"No!" Another growl, "okay maybe. So get out of the tree and leave so I can go eat."

He was silent for a moment, "no thanks. Im good this is my favorite smoking spot. Its nice and quite..." he looked at her, eyes filled with faux loathing, "well it's usually quite."

"I dont care if its your favorite! the sacred tree is not a place to smoke!"

He grinned down at her, flashing his pearly white fangs in the night, "says who? you? Oh looky loo that rhymed."

She glared up at him, "oh shut up, stop acting crazy, and get out of the damn tree!"

Suddenly his eyes where no more than an inch away from her face, "who says Im acting?"

"did you just _jump_ from the highest branch of The Goshinboku."

He leaned back, straightening to his full height and looked down at her, "why yes my little Shrine Maiden I did."

The fact that he was at least a foot taller than her and clearly not completely human worried her slightly but she lifted her chin in stubborn defiance, "Im nothing of yours demon, if you refuse to leave I will be forced to purify you."

He laughed again, dropping his cigarette and stoping on it, "Ouch little Miko that hurts! threatening to murder a man for wanting a decently quite place to smoke and Im a half thank you." His lighter lit up once again illuminating his face for the second time, he was startlingly handsome up close, she could see tiny silver and red studs in side of his dog ears, three on the right four on the left. his right ear had a shiny black dog bone stud on the very tip. she had to admit it was ironically cute. he grinned a cigarette held lightly between his teeth, "So little Shrine Maiden, what have you been doing so late at night? meeting your secret lover in the well house ne?"

She flushed, "I do not have a lover! I was _working _you fucking pervert!" Kagome mentally cringed at her words, she never cussed but this freak seemed to get the best of her.

"My my, the pretty little priestess has a pouty mouth, cussing in her own shrine. its kinda sexy."

"O-oh shut up and leave!"

He laughed, "Nah. Wanna smoke?"

"What?! No!"

"Okay whatever." He blinked at her, "so what do little miko's do for fun in the dead of night?"

"I am not _little!"_

"You look little to me."

She flushed, half annoyed half embarrassed, "well I'm not! I just want to eat and go to bed!"

"Then go do that. I don't see whats stopping you."

"THE DELINQUENT IN THE YARD!"

He narrowed his eyes at her and covered her mouth with his hand, "_damn_ honey you got one hell of a mouth on yah don't you?"

She bit his hand, "oh shut up!"

He eyed her for a second, "your really pissed aint yah?"

She glared at him, "_yes! _My grandpa got his back thrown out so now running this place is all my job until he's better! I dont have time to argue with you! I _need _to sleep so I can do my job properly!"

He shrugged, "fair enough you could have said that in the first place." Within second's he was gone.

She sighed and went into the house to grab some food and go to bed.

**The next morning:**

Kagome looked in the mirror satisfied, it was saturday so they would be getting a lot of visitors, she needed to look like a shine maiden tourists and traditionalists expected but still be able to do her job. She made sure no wrinkles where in her clothes before tying her hair up into a high pony tail with a huge red and white bow, adding a touch of unique cuteness to her priestess ensemble. She sighed happily and wondered downstairs to grab an apple for breakfast and get to work.

later that afternoon she was sweeping the shrine steps when a pair of combat clad boots stepped into her line of vision she painted a welcoming smile on her face, "welcome to the Higurashi shrine! have a-" she froze when she looked up smile disappearing from her face, the owner of those combat boots was none other than the weirdo from last night, clad in torn jeans and a black t-shit, a chain around his neck matching the one attached to his jeans, "Oh...its you. What do you want?"

He smirked at his waving one leather fingerless glove clad hand, wiggling his clawed fingers at her tauntingly, "hello my little Shrine Maiden, me and my buddies just wanted to pray, is that a problem?"

She was about to shout at him when an old lady approached her and asked about the charms they sold, she smiled and pointed out to one of the buildings where her brother sat selling charms. She wished the old lady a good day as the women left then turned back to the silver haired man. She looked over his shoulder at his two friends, one was a girl clad in leather pants and a raspberry shirt, she was pretty in Kagome's opinion with her tight high pony tail and black hoop earrings, she was one of the only people Kagome could ever imagine pulling of raspberry eye shadow. The other 'friend' was a young man with one of those rat tail hairstyles her grandfather hated he wore faded black jeans and a purple t-shit with a skull on it, on further inspection she saw he wore black nail polish too. she faintly wondered if he and the other girl shared the same polish before turning her attention back to the dog eared boy, "Id say yes, it is a problem, but this shrine is open to the public and I cant kick you out without you actually doing something wrong. I would rather you come here during the day than break in at night."

He chuckled, "why my little Miko won't you miss our midnight meetings?"

She looked at him seriously, "No. in fact I would be happy to never see you again."

The girl behind him snickered, "Hey Inuyasha I think I might like her more than you already."

Kagome blinked at her confused for a second, "trust me that wont last, women hate me."

Before the women could respond another person cut in walking up to Kagome, "hello Higurashi-san!"

She rolled her eyes before looking over at the boy with dusty brown hair, "Hello Hojo. what bring's you here on a Saturday?"

He smiled at her, "well, you were gone from school yesterday and I was worried you rarely miss school so I wanted to stop by and see how you were."

she smiled back, "thank you Hojo but i'm fine my grandfather had thrown out his back lifting something he clearly shouldn't have been. Its hard not having anyone around to help him but a tiny women, a little boy, and a teenage girl. He didn't want any of us hurting ourself's and foolishly went off on his own. It was a surprise and everyone was already busy so I volunteered to take care of everything, ill still be helping with pretty much everything after school starting monday."

Hojo frowned and put a hand on her shoulder, "oh Im so sorry Hiugurashi-san, is there anything I can do to help? I mean your always so busy anyways...cant even go out on a date. You really should live a little more. Oh I know! Ill bring you some home made energy drinks from fathers shop they work wonders!"

Kagome smiled politely, "thank you Hojo that would be great."

She was about to go back to attempting to get the man -Inuyasha - to leave when Hojo cut in again, "so I was also uh wondering if after your grandfather is better you would like to go on a date with me?"

She sighed, "sorry Hojo, I'm not looking for a relationship right now."

Hojo smiled sadly and nodded, "okay, maybe when your ready then Higurashi-san."

She shook her head as he walked away, "anyways..back to what I was saying, if you really must stay please refrain from causing trouble Saturdays are busy. Have a lovely visit at Higurashi Shrine, pretty lady, Purple boy, _Inuyasha." S_he sent a warning glare at the silver haired man.

Inuyasha grinned at her, "actually I was wondering if _you _could show us around, you see I only ever sit in the tree and my friends here where very curious...so if you would little miko?"

She glared at him before sighing, "you know I would just _love _to but uh...SOTA!"

Within seconds a young boy was by Kagome's side, "yeah sis?"

"Show these three around would you?"

Sota nodded and looked over at the trio, "well uh oh yeah! The first thing most people are interested in is her!" Sota pulled Kagome closer smiling, "This is my big sister Kagome! she's the only shrine maiden here but she makes up for it by the fact she still wears the traditional uniform every day _and _she can do all the dances for the festivals and holidays! People also tell me she's really pretty and I can see where they are coming from. I just wish she would do her yoga anywhere but the living room I mean who wants to see their sister half naked doing something called a-"

Kagome covered Sotas mouth, "OH MY GODS! Sota! what the heck I am _not _part of the tour! I mean what I do is okay but not the private life!"

The trio looked at Kagome with their brows raised, and Sota shrugged, "well thats what a ton of people ask about!"

"my private life?"

"Hmmm sometimes but I usually only tell guys from your school."

She pinched the bridge of her nose and opened her mouth to respond when Inuyasha cut in, "Oi kid, I'm curious, what kind of yoga poses does she do?"

Sota looked at him curiously, "well I don't know you so I don't know if I should tell you much about my sister but Ill tell you a story about one time when she was doing this thing called the uh halasana and Hojo walked in and nearly had a heart attack, I almost died with how gross it was seeing my sister bend like that but Hojos face made up for it and its not as bad as that ummm one-legged inverted staff pose thingy. I mean ew bodies should just not bend like that, especially not my sisters! belch."

Inuyasha raised a brow, "what the hell do those look like and what does halasana mean?"

Souta shuttered, "Inhuman and gross, and uh...what does halasana mean again Kag's?"

Kagome who was red bright red and trying to hide her face behind her hands shook her head, "seriously Sota! Is this really necessary?!"

He nodded, "well yeah now I'm curious! and I still have those black mail pictures of you at the beach when-"

"OKAY! the halasana means plow pose! you have a smart phone google it if your that curious! ugh sota on second thought Ill show them around you go be somewhere and don't talk about my personal life."

Sota nodded but then smiled at that confused looking women in raspberry, "hey lady if your curious Kagome teaches an all girls yoga class here on sundays to get some extra money for the shrine, says it's more modern and the shrine has good energy whatever that means. Tomorrow is for beginners but she will show you some of the super gross ones if you ask."

The girl nodded and Sota ran off leaving an embarrassed Kagome with the trio, she looked up to see the purple clad boy smiling at his Iphone, "Hey Miss priestess can you really do this pose?"

Inuyasha leaned over and looked at the boys phone, so did the girl. both their eyes widened and Inuyasha grinned, "nice find Miroku, hey Little Miss Kagome can you?"

Kagome sighed, "yes I can now if we are done, you wanted a tour?..."

the trio nodded and followed her around the shrine, the only one who seemed genuinely interested was the girl who Kagome had discovered was named Sango. she found that she liked Sango and was excited to have her in her class tomorrow.

by the end of the day Kagome was exhausted again and it was late, she had just closed the shrine gates and turned around when she ran straight into none other than Inuyasha, "UGH REALLY?"

He looked up from his cigarette, "Hey Kagome."

She glared at him, "I have things to do what do you want?"

"A smoke."

"Oh really okay then have a nice time...ANYWHERE ELSE BUT HERE!"

"Ohhh feisty tonight are we?..your bedroom then."

She glared at him before hitting him with her broom, "Go away!"

He smirked at her, "hmmm thats right! little shrine maiden's are supposed to be virginal...buuuut demons are supposed to be corrupt and follow their corrupt urges ne?"

She gave him a deadpan look, "out. Do _not _make me purify you."

He rolled his eyes, "you wouldn't murder me." She raised a brow at him and allowed her miko energy to flow into her hand, once it was bright pink she placed it onto his chest and pushed the energy outwards. He quickly jumped back, clearly surprised, Kagome allowed herself a little satisfaction. until his look of shock melted into a smirk that is, "damn your feisty little shrine maiden. Thats sexy, huge turn on really...Ill let you burn me if you let me corrupt you."

Kagome flushed as he lazily scanned her body, "N-never!"

He shrugged and glared at her clothes, unhappy with the unflattering attire priestess wore, "you know I have always wondered, do you ladies wear that crap to turn men off? If so _you _might want to reconsider all its doing is making me curious...how would you look in those damn robes when they where shredded to bits?"

Kagome felt a twinge of fear crawl up her spine, at first she had just seen him as annoying delinquent who like messing with her while she worked but by saying things like that he forced her to remember he was much more than an annoyance. he was a dangerous person with demon blood running in his veins, and by the look in his eyes, he was genuinely curious as to what she would look like with her clothes in tatters. She swallowed hard, praying to the gods that he would not decide to sate his curiosity, "Im not going to justify that question with an answer."

He shrugged again, "in that case will you strip for me? Im dying for a look at your pretty virgin flesh...is just _so hard _to find a virgin these days...you know my last women was a Miko too? Although by the time I got to her she wasn't a virgin anymore...it was such a shame, Its hard to corrupt chicks that have already been corrupted...she wasn't a bad fuck though...although she rarely wore her maidenly uniform."

Kagome blanched at his words, forgetting entirely her plan to keep away from conversation with him, "Y-you have been intimate with a Miko?"

He flashed her a fang filled grin, "yep."

"b-but thats _illegal!"_

He raised a brow at her in the quickly fading light, "not in the demon community, or in the mortal community for that matter. Thats just somthin you crazy ass shrine people all made up to keep Miko's around. It is after all hard to inherit such powers and impossible if one has a child with a demon...sucks for you guys, your dying out."

She glared harshly at him, "we are not _dying __out."_

He shrugged choosing to ignore her response, "do you ever loosen up? I mean really your what 17?"

"sixteen, and I don't need to loosen up. This shrine is everything to me it will be mine one day, Im happy. I would be more so If you would just _leave!"_

Inuyasha ignored her and lit one of his cigarettes about to respond when his phone rang, he picked up with a light growl, "what?!...fine, Ill be right there." He hung up and shoved it back into his pocket, "well my sweet little Shrine Maiden, I hate to say this but I really must go. See yah."

He jumped over the shrine gates, disappearing from sight. She sighed in relief when he left and made her way into the house, happy to be rid of the silver haired man.

* * *

**Sunday Afternoon:**

Sango walked into the bar and waved to her two friends, sure they where both annoying and relatively perverted, but they were her family. The only family she had since her family died when she was seventeen, she was proud to call them her family, weirdos or not they treated her right and made sure she was safe, even when she was okay to live on her own. She walked up to them grinning, her black bangles chiming as she moved, "Hey guys!"

Inuyasha grunted a hello and took a sip of his beer, Miroku smiled back, "hello my lovely Sango. May I ask why your late today my dear?"

She quickly grabbed Miroku's wrist and twisted it just before his hand made contact with her ass, "Don't even think about it pervert! And I stayed a bit after Kagome's yoga class to help clean up."

Miroku pouted, "lovely sango after four years of dating you think you would be more gentle with me."

Inuyasha snorted, "Miroku in the five fucking years we have known Sango she hasn't been gentle, why should she start now?" He lazily gazed at her over his beer bottle, "why did you stay after with the little Miko."

Sango sent him a glare and slid into the booth next to Miroku ordering a bloody mary when the waitress came, "Her name is Kagome, Ka-go-me and I stayed because she's super sweet and fun to talk to. She doesn't mind my tomboy side and honestly she's busy enough so I offered to help clean up a bit. She's kind of a docile girl but hey she is a priestess what else do you expect."

Miroku smiled at Sango, by the way she talked about Kagome he could tell she would be visiting the shrine quite often.

Inuyasha on the other hand couldn't believe his ears, "_docile? _The women threatened to purify me, tried to do it too."

Sango tossed him a pointed look and sipped her bloody mary, "Im sure you deserved it mister 'let me corrupt you' for fucks sake Inuyasha leave the girl alone. I like her and I don't want you fucking up my possibility at a new friendship! She's like a friggin rabbit I don't wanna scare her!"

"Feh! She's _boring _Sango."

Sango glared at him again, "She's _sweet! _She was a bit surprised that I wanted to talk to her though...said I was wasting my time and girls don't like her."

Miroku furrowed his brows, "didn't she say something like that to you at the shrine yesterday too?"

Sango chewed her lip thoughtfully, "yeah...she did huh? Ill have to ask her about it when we go for ice cream after she's out of school tomorrow, which reminds me 'Roku can I borrow your car? I promised I would pick her up since she usually walks."

Miroku nodded, "sure babe."

Inuyasha stared at her for a second, "...your taking a high school student out for ice cream?"

Sango pursed her lips, "yeah...she said she likes ice cream...and bunnies. she cute like that."

"More like boring."

"She is not boring!"

"Is so."

"Is not!"

Miroku pinched the bridge of his nose knowing full well where this was going and that Sango would buy into it completely. He was proven right with Inuyasha's next statement, "Then take us with you. _prove _that she's not lame!"

"Fine! I will!"

Inuyasha smirked, "good."

Sango glared at him, "Touch her, scare her, make her feel awkward and I will kill you!"

"what makes you think I would do _any _of those things?!"

Sango practically growled at him, "She asked and I quote, 'has Inuyasha really had sexual relations with a miko?' and me being the idiot that I was thought she liked you or something- which kinda made me worry about her taste in men- and I was all like 'yeah Inuyasha doesn't really care miko or not, he's not like racist or anything.' and then she's all like 'so he has?' and then Im all like 'yeah.' And then I turn to look at her and she looks like someone just shot her kitten I ask her why and she so kindly informs me that in her community sexual relations with a demon are completely illegal and that said miko could be stripped of position and some families would kick them out. Naturally I thought this was stupid and I asked why, apparently Miko's cannot have miko children with demons and are supposed to stay pure until marriage, but you knew all of this didn't you _Inuyasha."_

Miroku looked at Sango surprised, "well...that I did not know. why would Inuyasha?"

Sango held her gaze steady on the Hanyo in front of her.

Inuyasha calmly took a sip of his beer, "what does it matter if I knew that? We all agreed the women was a slut anyways."

Sango's eyes narrowed a fraction, "true, _she _was but Kagome isn't. She also asked me if you would ever force yourself on a women. _Naturally _I just _had _to ask why on earth she would think that, do you know why Inuyasha?"_  
_

Inuyasha shrugged, "Who knows."

"Oh really I could have sworn you were the only demon who would dare walk up to a miko and tell her you were 'dying for a look at her pretty virgin flesh' and before you say anything I pried that whole conversation you had with her last night out of her.'

Miroku raised his brows, "still got that thing for virgins dude?"

Another shrug, "I like women who haven't been touched, I think its my possessive side. Im half dog demon after all. Besides virgins usually provide at least a tiny bit of a chase, I love a good chase."

Miroku nodded, "I see...I can agree knowing your the only man to have touched your partner is always a bonus."

Both mens gazes slid to Sango, A loving smile from Miroku and a smirk from Inuyasha, She blushed, "Oh shut up! _Im _not supposed to be some virginly maiden and Miroku never intended to fuck and dump me! Its completely different!"

"Feh I wouldn't fuck and dump her, I would stick around and play for a while, _then _dump her."

"even think that one more time and _I will cut you!"_

Inuyasha held up his hands in defense, "Im telling you its the dog demon."

"oh your a dog alright Inuyasha."

Miroku chuckled, "so Sango...why dont you tell us more about your lovely little friend?"

Sango nodded and happily launched into a full blown explanation about what she knew about Kagome, chatting excitedly and gushing over certain things the teenage girl would do. Inuyasha tuned in and out, his heart no longer into listening to Sango's story, he sat back and sipped his beer, nodding occasionally. by the end of their afternoon Sango was elated to see Kagome tomorrow and Inuyasha began regretting his decision to tag along. He hated useless chatter and there was nothing a high school girl did better than useless chatter.

* * *

**Fini! okay so this is my new story once again its rated M for a reason, later chapters people will be naked and having adult play time...so adults only kiddos!**


	2. Ch 2: Sakura Tree

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha.  
**

* * *

Sango stood outside the gates of Kagome's school with both Inuyasha and Mirko, leaning on Miroku's car behind her. She whistled, "Nice place...Shikon High, thats one of the top ten private schools in japan, only for rich people right?"

Miroku nodded, "yeppp...I thought Kagome was middle class at best, could her family really afford this school?"

Sango frowned, "No...Kagome said she got in on scholarship for her grades."

Inuyasha scoffed, "so the little shrine maiden is a nerd, big whoop...how long are we going to be sitting here?" as if on cue the school bell chimed and Inuyasha smirked, "oh look the bell knows to heed my commands."

Sango felt her eye twitch, she wanted to beat him over the head with a hammer, repeatedly, then a realization hit her and she spun around, "OH MY GOD MIROKU DO I LOOK OKAY?!"

Inuyasha raised a brow at her and pulled out a cigarette while Miroku smiled, "you look wonderful Sango dearest...whats with the sudden worry about your appearance?"

Sango smiled brilliantly, "I want to make a good impression on Kagome's friends so they wont worry about her," her gaze snapped to Inuyasha, "INUYASHA TASHIO PUT THAT CIGARETTE AWAY YOUR GOING TO MAKE A BAD IMPRESSION ON HER FRIENDS!"

Inuyasha scoffed and lit his cigarette, "what friends? From the looks of it she's _alone."_

Sango spun around and gazed past all the perfect hair and rich kids to see Kagome walking down the school steps alone, books firmly pressed against her chest. Sango pursed her lips and frowned, "maybe she headed out before them...Miroku do you think Kagome's embarrassed to be seen with a girl like me? Maybe she doesn't want her friends to know..." Sango looked down at her pink crop top and leather pant clad from, kicking her pink high heeled sneakers while messing with her black pistol necklace.

A nearby girl snorted, narrowing her brown eyes at the trio and adjusting her green school skirt, "_Kagome? _as in Kagome Higurashi? HA _as if!" _The bleach blondes friends giggled egging her on, "Kagome doesn't have any friends, she's just some lame scholarship student. The lamest of the lot, always in the library and she smiles at _everything!"  
_

Sango practically growled at the girls causing them to run away scared, "stupid little sluts, why wouldn't sweet Kagome have...what the hell?" She had turned her attention back to where Kagome was walking when a girl stuck her foot out causing Kagome to stubble and drop all her books. Sango was livid and was about to run up to her when a few boys stopped and helped Kagome clean up her stuff, earning them a brilliant smile from the girl, one even carried her books for her. She looked flustered by it but he seemed to insist and she gave in. Sango sighed, "oh...I see now."_  
_

Miroku cleared his throat, "well Kagome is quite a beautiful girl, and you said so yourself she's sweet."

Inuyasha just snorted and watched the scene with amusement as the unsuspecting girl walked to the gates. Kagome stopped as she spotted Sango and grinned brilliantly, adjusting her big green bow headband, She thanked the boy and took her books before strolling over to Sango, "you really came!"

Sango smiled gently back at the girl, "of course I came! I wanted to get to know you remember?!"

Kagome blushed and shifted on her feet fidgeting with her skirt, "yeah...But I never thought you would _really _want to..you know? your cool, funny, and pretty...Im plain and boring."

Inuyasha chose this moment to make his presence known, "Ah but Im sure you could be so much more If you would only-"

Sango turned slowly and sent him a glare, "I. Will. _Cut_. You."

Kagome looked confused at the two men leaning against the car before zoning in on the hanyo with the cigarette between his lips, "Why are you here?"

Sango bit her lip, "I promised they could tag along...Miroku let me borrow his car so we could get that ice cream, besides they are fun I promise."

Kagome slowly nodded, "Okay...Im just happy you want to hang out with me!" She smiled again and got into Miroku's shiny black car, Miroku driving, Inuyasha in the passenger seat, Kagome and Sango in the back."

Kagome rolled down the window when she realized Inuyasha had no intention of stopping smoking, He also apparently didn't care that she was willing to look anywhere but him. He smirked at the mirror and blew out a puff of smoke, "So...you have no friends little miko?"

Kagome blushed madly, angry and embarrassed at his statement but she decided to be polite,"w-well there these three girls that like to talk to me sometimes..they like to gossip a lot so I learn about things in the school. and then theres Hojo, he's always talking to me."

Sango kicked Inuyasha's seat, "thats cool...so you got in for good grades?"

This time Kagome grinned brilliantly, "Yeah! Im the top student at the school, I got a full paid scholarship because I was the top of my middle school and when I took the entrance exam for scholarship hopefuls I got the top grade, even compared to the non scholarship exams!"

Miroku raised his brows starring at the road ahead of him, "thats amazing Kagome, are you some sort of genius?"

Kagome giggled, "oh gods no...as flattering as that is, I just study _a lot."_

Inuyasha snorted and muttered under his breath, "I got something you could study."

Everyone but Kagome seemed to hear him because Miroku choked on his laughter and Sango kicked his seat again, "damn Kagome...between that and the shrine, how do you find time for things like you know...boys?"

Kagome blinked in confusion, "...Boys?"

Sango giggled, "yeah you know boyfriends! Im sure lots of guys like you, and you'll be taking over the shrine right, might want to start early to find the right guy that will be chill with that."

Kagome smiled softly, "I dont really want to date...besides I have a very...traditional family."

Sango looked at her confused, "traditional?...oh..._oh!_ like arranged marriage? does that boy Hojo know that he seemed to like you...asked you on a date and everything on saturday."

Kagome blushed a little, "...Sango...Hojo is betrothed."

That got a reaction, Miroku slammed on the breaks, Inuyasha coughed on his cigarette smoke, and Sango stared at her wide eyes, "b-but Kagome...you didnt seem to like him very much, how can you marry and have children with someone you don't like?"

Kagome hesitated for a second, setting her blue eyes on her hands, "Its not that I dislike Hojo, he is a very sweet man and will make a loving husband and a wonderful father, Im sure. I just...don't know him very well."

Miroku pulled into the ice cream shop and took Sango's hand, she barely seemed to notice, "But Kagome...in order to have children with a man...you need yo be attracted to that man...you wont know if you are unless you date him, try it just once. who knows you could have fun!"

Kagome looked at Sango's and Miroku's joined hands and smiled, "you really think it could be fun?"

Sango ushered her into the ice cream shop, followed by the two boys, "Of course! c'mon Kagome be a girl! get all dressed up and go on a date!"

Kagome nervously bit her lip while ordering a strawberry sunday, "oh...I don't know Sango...I don't have any outfits to get uh dressed up, its usually just my school uniform, my shrine robes, my yoga clothes, or jeans and a sweater...besides Im so busy at the shrine..."

Sango rolled her eyes, "excuses excuses! Im sure they would be fine with you leaving for one date! and as for the clothes issue...me and you are hitting the mall after this, date or not a cute girl like you needs a fab wardrobe!"

Kagome blushed, "you really think so? that I should try a date?"

"yep!"

Kagome glanced at Miroku's and Sango's joined hands, "If you don't mind me asking..how long have you and Miroku been together?"

Sango blushed this time, "four years...I have known the boys for five, they're family to me, Inuyasha's like my big brother and well, we all know what miroku is.."

Kagome stared at the silver haired man who was lazily sipping his milkshake and checking out the counter girl, he still looked like a dead beat pervert delinquent to her with his red t-shirt and black leather jacket, his piercing's and spiky hair. She couldn't imagine him being anyones big brother, she mentally scoffed when the counter girl winked at him and was surprised to find him seem to lose all interest in her. she seemed pretty enough to Kagome and she was clearly attracted to him for some unknown reason, so why lose interest. She didn't understand Inuyasha and she was glad she didn't want to, she was sure if she wanted to it would only give her a headache. Instead she smiled at Sango, "Okay Sango...for you Ill try that date...Ill call my family then Hojo!"

Sango squealed and wished her good luck while sharing her banana split with her boyfriend of four years.

Inuyasha watched the scene from the corner of her eye as the counter girl desperately tried to regain his attention by undoing the first few buttons of her top and fixing her makeup, it bored him to no end. such easy women were annoying and he could find much prettier ones if he wanted an easy lay. what he wanted was a challenge. His eyes fully rested on Kagome, her very being oozed purity and childish innocence. She had already proved she would not be an easy fuck, she would provide a chase. The very idea set his loins on fire, she was so pure and had yet to even be kissed, he could tell by her reaction to the simplest things. She was completely untouched. Sango's warning rang in his head and he huffed, he would behave for today...while Sango was looking. His sharp ears caught on a single phrase, snapping him out of his daze, "Great Hojo! so its a date!"

Inuyasha turned to Sango who was grinning, "Did I just hear that right?"

Sango nodded, "yeah Kagome's going to try to get to know him since they are arranged to be married, we are going to the mall after this, Kagome's mother said she should go shopping for an outfit, Miroku is tagging along. You can come too if you want or you could take the car after we get to the mall."

He thought for a second, he could go back to his place chill with his dog, drink, and smoke. Or he could go to the mall, hit on women, and harass the little miko. He shrugged, "I got nothin better to do...lets go."

Sango smiled happily, it was difficult to get Inuyasha to go out and do normal people things so she was happy for the opportunity.

* * *

**An hour later:**

Kagome flushed when Sango pulled out a baby blue mini dress, "Oooh Kagome what about this!? your eyes will look super nice!"

Kagome looked at the clothing, "Im pretty sure they labeled that wrong...there is no way thats a dress...Im sorry Sango...your showing me all these nice things but..."

Sango quickly put away the dress, "no no no! don't worry about it Kagome! I just want to find something you like!"

Kagome smiled and followed the older girl out of the store, the two relatively annoyed boy's behind them. She had to admit she was having fun, Inuyasha wasn't even harassing her. She looked at all the different shops, happily taking in the colorful window displays. She froze on one and walked over to the window without realizing it...everything in the window was just so...cute. She blinked at the outfit before her eyes, "K-kawii..."

Sango was behind her in seconds staring at the window, the boy's couldn't even process what they were seeing. Sango smiled down at Kagome, "do you like that one Kagome? I should have known with all the big bows you wear and your personality..."

Kagome looked at the outfit again, it was adorable, A lilac blouse with ruffles in the front, a puffy grey waist high skirt with lilac trim and pretty black bows, lilac knee high socks and grey boots with thick platform heels and black laces, on top of the mannequins wigged head was a large grey and lilac bow. She glanced at Sango who smiled encouragingly, "...maybe I could just try it on?"

Sango nodded and pulled her into the shop, brunet with curly pigtails and a puffy white apron dress smiled at them from the counter, "Welcome to La-La-Love Me! feel free to ask me if you need help!"

The two boys stood awkwardly in the frilly store full of fluffy dresses, giant bows, and stuffed animals, occasionally sharing 'what the fuck am I doing here?' looks. Sango immediately asked the girl about the outfit in the window for Kagome. Kagome was swiftly whisked off to the dressing room. The moment she left Sango turned to her long time companions, "Isn't this place cute!?"

Miroku smiled softly at his girlfriend, "Sango dearest...this is a lolita shop.."

Inuyasha scoffed, "well thank you Miroku I could have sworn this was the emo emporium. I am so glad that you cleared that up because I have had this overwhelming urge to cut myself since I walked in here."

Miroku tried to stifle his laughter and Sango glared, "Oh shut up! it will totally be cute on Kagome, c'mon and help me find some other outfits for her!"

Miroku frowned, "wasn't she just looking for that one outfit?"

Sango sent him a glare that could probably freeze fire, "screw that! the girl needs some fun! and a new wardrobe is perfect!"

The two boys just shrugged and followed her down the different aisle's as she scooped up a few things here and there, they made it near the back when a shy voice broke through, "uhm...Sango...what do you think?...the lady did my hair up..." The trio turned to face Kagome who was now sporting pigtails with the large bow on one side of her head she looked at her grey boots when she didn't get a reaction, just three blank stares, "...I looks stupid huh? Ill just go change now..."

Sango squealed and threw the things she had been gathering at Miroku, "NO! Kagome you have to buy that you look so cute! this is _so _you!"

Kagome flushed, a small smile appearing on her face, "R-really? you think so?"

Sango nodded and ran to her pile that was now in miroku arms, "I have this super cute idea for your school uniform so I picked up some white lace and a white petticoat if you added the lace to your uniform as a trim and wore the petticoat it would be cute right?! oh and I found this super cute white and green mini hat!"

Kagome nodded and stared a little nervously at Sango's rather large pile of clothes, accessories, and shoe boxes, "Adorable...but Sango..I don't want to waste my mothers money.."

Sango frowned, "Kagome...you never spend anything on yourself, I barely know you and I could tell...just ask her Im sure your mother would be fine with you getting a new wardrobe."

Kagome bit her lip, "but is this appropriate for a priestess?"

Sango would have told Kagome that she didn't give a flying fuck about what a priestess was supposed to do and look like but refrained because she knew it meant everything to the girl before her, "Yeah Kagome its just fine. call your mom okay?"

Kagome walked off to a corner and did as she was told, Sango decided to drag Miroku down the aisle's on her hunt for 'Kagome clothes', leaving Inuyasha standing there. He looked at Kagome, who's back was turned to him, and smirked devilishly. He slowly walked up behind her and took hold of her tiny waist just as she hung up the phone, he leaned down and practically purred in her ear, "you know my little shrine maiden, you look absolutely delectable in that. Sango was right, its very you...innocent, it sparks curiosity if what your wearing underneath is equally so..." Kagome's eyes widened ad his hands squeezed her waist lightly and he chuckled behind her, "such a tiny little thing you are...Im both amazed and disappointed those priestess robes don't fall right off you."

She stepped out of his grasp as quickly as possible, looking around for her new friend, "w-where's Sango?"

Inuyasha shrugged and watched the small girl frantically look behind him for Sango, a slow easy smirk making it way onto his face, he twirled some of the hair from one of her pigtails between his fingers, "She's looking around for more clothes for you...your a lot more filled out than I gave you credit for little miko...neither that school uniform of your robes do much for you, you sure you don't want to let me-"

"Kagome!" Sango's voice rang through the store and Inuyasha quickly stepped away winking at the confused teenager before setting back to his bored demeanor. Her eyes widened in shock and understanding as Sango ran up to her and held out a large plush bunny in light yellow, "its a backpack! you like bunnies right? they have a bear one in blue and a pink kitty...did your mom say yes?"

Kagome smiled at the girl and nodded, "yeah she did." She glanced at Inuyasha and realization swept over her again, not only was Inuyasha completely insane but he was also two-faced. He knew how to hide what he was doing when he needed to, the thought sent unpleasant shivers down Kagome's spine.

Sango smiled back and began showing the younger girl her finds, almost all of which Kagome bought.

* * *

**Later that night:**

Kagome and her mother stood in her room, unpacking her new wardrobe. He mother smiled brilliantly, "Oh honey its all so cute!"

Kagome smiled, blushing lightly, and played with the hem of one of her new dresses, "you sure its okay? I kept all the receipts.."

Her mother looked at Kagome from her place on the young girls pink bedspread, She held up one of Kagome's school uniforms, "Honey if it wasn't okay, I would not be sewing lace on your school uniforms."

Kagome nodded and looked at the pile of already finished uniforms, her mother had used different kinds of lace in different cuts and patterns, making each one different, "Thank you mom."

He mother just smiled at her sweetly, "Its not a problem dear, can you just make sure your grandfather closed the well house, you know how he forgets and I don't want to fish Buyo out of the well again."

Kagome nodded and trotted downstairs and into the yard, Sure enough her grandfather had forgotten to close the well house. Buyo was sitting on the edge asleep, Kagome sighed and picked up the fat cat before exiting the well house and locking it, she hurried back across the lawn and into her house, "Mom I got Buyo!"

He mother, looked at her from the top of the stairs, "Okay dear Im going to head to sleep Ill finish your uniforms in the morning, can you finish your unpacking before you go to sleep?"

Kagome nodded and climbed to the top of the stairs, "no problem mom." She strolled to her room and set her cat down before grabbing some of her new pajamas and heading off for a shower, "Ill unpack when Im done.."

Twenty minutes later Kagome stepped out of the shower and into her new pajamas, she strolled down the hallway ready to finish putting her new things away and go to sleep. She walked into her room and immediately began sorting through the shopping bags, she froze still bent over one of the bags when a voice rang through the dim room, "Nice pj's little shrine maiden." Kagome slowly stood and blushed at her ensemble, pink thigh high sleeping socks and a pink ruffled kitty nightgown was so not something she wanted the owner of that voice to see. She turned around and prayed he didn't see the **entire **thing, she wanted to die when he spoke next, "The paw print on your ass really takes the cake you know? completes the whole thing."

She blushed furiously, "y-you saw my panties! pervert!"

Inuyasha lied back onto her bed, a bored look painted on his face, "your the one who bent over for me to see em...teasing me is a bad idea little miko"

She covered herself with one of her new dresses, "w-what are you doing in my room...y-you two-faced puppy monster!"

He smirked at her, "two-faced puppy monster?"

"Yeah! you act totally different around Sango!"

He chuckled darkly, "yeah well she threatened to cut me if I made you feel awkward around her," he rose from her bed and strolled over to her desk where he lamp covered most of the room in a dim light, "trust me Sango cuts where it hurts the most...but she's not here right now Is she little miko?"

Kagome swallowed hard and stepped back, "come any closer and Ill scream."

He grinned at her and flicked off the light, plunging them both into darkness, "scream and ill kill everyone."

Suddenly two golden eyes were inches from her face and she weakly squeaked out her response, "y-you wouldn't.."

His eyes held no humor, just stone cold seriousness, "i'm staying here tonight."

She felt her own eyes widen, "w-wha? n-no your not!"

He narrowed his eyes at her and snapped his teeth in the dark, "you act like you have a choice."

"wh-why do y-y-you want t-to"

Inuyasha mentally sighed and grabbed the small girls chin forcing her to look up at him, "just stay quite about it, keep the lights down, and we wont have a problem...I ran into some issues at my place so i'm staying here."

She furrowed her brows, "problems?"

"yep, so shut up and do whatever the fuck you were doing before I molest you."

She squeaked and jumped back from him stumbling on one of her bags and falling to the floor, "owe, owe, owe! I cant finish putting this away if I cant see!"

"then don't do it."

"just let me turn on my lamp and...I guess Ill let you stay here."

He scoffed, "you don't have a choice either way Im staying here."

She glared at where she assumed he would be, "Ill purify you then." He grunted in the dark and switched on the light, retreating to the bed as she finished her work, one she was done she walked over to her shadow covered bed and stared at him, he looked asleep but she knew better than to trust her eyes when it came to him, "I want to sleep."

He opened his arms in response, "well come here little miko, time to learn about men."

She flushed and continued to stare at the man before her, "thats inappropriate, cant you sleep on the floor?"

He cracked open one eye, "the floor is hard and cold, the bed is soft and warm, come here and be my blanket."

"B-be your blanket?"

"Yep..drape that soft warm little miko body of yours over me."

She gasped in surprise as he reached up and pulled her down on top of him, "l-let go of me! go stay with miroku or something! anywhere but here out! out! out!"

He chuckled as she squirmed to get out of his hold, "but your softer and Miroku lives with Sango. I don't wanna listen to them all night."

Kagome blushed at what her captor was currently insinuating, "can you let go of me?"

He shrugged and unwrapped his arms from around her, She instantly ran to the other side of the room and flipped on the light switch. He growled at her lightly, "didn't I tell you not to do that?"

She was about to yell at him when she noticed bandages peaking out of his red shirt, crawling up his neck and down his arms, a darker red spot began blooming on his shirt, "whats that?"

He looked at his chest, "oh, that must have happened when I pulled you down."

She looked at him horrified, "Your bleeding all over my bed! what the heck happened to you?! did someone break into your house?!"

He shrugged, "something like that, no biggie but if you want I would love for you to be my nurse."

Kagome chose to ignore him and left the room, coming back moments later with a first aid kit, she grabbed her phone off her desk and dialed Sango's number, thankful she had gotten it at the mall earlier. She spared Inuyasha a glance before opening the first aid kit, "take off your shirt Inuyasha."

He chuckled lowly, "finally decided to let me corrupt you little shrine maiden? I promise Ill be gentle, it will be nice and pleasurable for the both off us."

Kagome continued to ignore him as she rummaged through the large kit, breathing a sigh of relief when a breathless voice picked up the phone, "H-hello?"

"Sango! its be Kagome!"

Sango's breath hitched, "KAGOME!? OH MY GOD MIROKU GET OFF OF ME!"

Inuyasha heard this and chuckled, "hey little miko maybe you should follow your friends example and come play with me."

"shut up Inuyasha i'm trying to help you!" She turned her attention back to the phone, "can you come get Inuyasha, someone broke into his apartment and he came here, he's bleeding so I'm going to patch him up a bit...but can you guys come get him _please?" _Sango quickly agreed and told the younger girl to open the shrine gates when she could, Kagome agreed and turned back to Inuyasha, looking at him for the first time since he removed his shirt, she flushed at the sight of his perfectly sculpted chest, "okay...uhm they will be here soon...until then turn around so I can remove and replace the bandages.."

He rolled his eyes and did as he was told, "I don't see the point Ill be fine by the morning a little bit of bloodstains wont kill me...Hey are you listening to me? earth to little shrine maiden." Kagome wasn't listening, she was staring at his back. a huge sakura tree partly covered by the bandages was tattooed there, not something she had expected but it still stirred something in her. Inuyasha looked over his shoulder at her, "oi, Kagome what the hell are you doing?"

Kagome ignored him and reached out to touch his back, running her finger down one of the twisted, burt looking branches, "do you know what the sakura tree symbolizes Inuyasha?"

He huffed, "Feh. of course I do my little miko, if I didn't I wouldn't have had the damn thing tattooed on my back."

"The transience of life..."

Another huff, "yeah yeah, life is short the fallen blossom for the fallen warriors the tree itself representing the short amount of time we have in the world so in a way each blossom represents a soul, like I said _I know."__  
_

Kagome snapped out of her daze and removed her hand from Inuyasha's back, "o-of course sorry...Lift your arms up please."

He smirked and did as he was told, "you know you can keep running your hands along it if you want little miko, I would be happy to sate _all _of your curiosities."

Kagome blushed furiously and quickly started working on his bandaging, "turn around please."

Again he did as he was told, staring at her as she avoided his gaze while disinfecting his injury. She frowned at it, "If I didn't know any better I would say your wound looks like a bullet hole." she laughed nervously at her own foolishness, looking up at him when his whole body stiffened as the words left her mouth, "Inuyasha?"

He smiled at her tauntingly, "Its not a bullet hole, I was stabbed with a pool stick if you really must know."

She blushed at his taunting tone and started wrapping him up again as lights flickered on and off in the street bellow, "Looks like Sango's here, Ill unlock the gates for you."

"or you could send her away and sleep with me, I could use some attention in my time of need." She struggled to pull him up, failing miserably and falling flat on her ass when he stood up on his own, "It was sad seeing you struggle like that little shrine maiden although your cute when your focused like that."

She huffed and hurried after him as he walked out of her room and to the shrine gates, she unlocked them, "see isn't this better than jumping?"

He huffed and handed her his phone before jumping to the bottom stare and getting Into the back Miroku's car.

Kagome stared at her phone for a second wondering why he had it before she relocked the gates and walked inside. She had school tomorrow, she needed sleep.

* * *

**With Inuyasha:**

Sango waited until the shrine was out of sight to blow up on Inuyasha, "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING BREAKING INTO HER HOUSE?! WHERE THE FUCK IS YOUR SHIRT?! BREAK IN MY ASS WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOU!?"

Inuyasha shot Miroku a 'control your women' look, "I was hoping for some home cooked food. She stripped it of me in her rush to disrobe me for our playtime that you so rudely interrupted, and a hole magically appeared in my chest."

Sango screamed in frustration, "INUYASHA!"

He shrugged, "fine, I figured no one would check for a demon at a shrine, I left it there when she was re wrapping my injury, and I ran into a bit trouble at my place."

Sango rolled her eyes, "you don't run into trouble Inuyasha, you _cause _it."

"Is that so? I could have sword I was a superhero stopping bad guys from molesting shrine maidens."

"YOUR THE ONE THATS TRYING TO MOLEST HER!"

He looked at her thoughtfully for a moment, "really? huh. I had no idea, thanks Sango."

Miroku looked at him through the mirror, eager to get their conversation on a different less destructive topic, "anything you need man?"

"Yeah a pretty little shrine maiden lying on my bed and a pit stop at the tattoo parlor, my sakura tree needs a new blossom."

The entire car went silent as Miroku drove off to Inuyasha's desired destination, the couple knew they had gotten all they could out of their friend for the time being. They would question him about it tomorrow.

* * *

**There you go. Next chapter will have more scenes with my favorite sarcastic Hanyo and Kagome's school life. Oh and how do you all like lolita Kagome? I took her outfit from one I already have XD Personally I think its cute but I love the style so yeah. I just like imagining a lolita Kagome and a totally badass mother fucker Inuyasha together...hehe KAWII! anyways just a warning, some people think lolita is weird and child pervertish but fuck you, you over judgmental bitches who don't bother actually looking at what things mean. **

**OH! and those of you who did not know what the sakura tree means in japan, you learned something new YAY YOU!**


	3. Gloomy Bear

**Hello hello! so I have been in New Orleans with the family (who I promptly ditched to go check out ****cemeteries and old building) so updates..slow for a reason! **

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own Inuyasha.**

**DISCLAIMER 2: I do not own Gloomy Bear (but I do collect them!)**

* * *

Inuyasha sat on his couch staring at the tv where some horror movie was playing, the killer was in the middle of decapitating a naked blonde when his phone rang. He took a swig of his beer before answering, "Yo."

Miroku sighed on the other line, "where are you?"

The blondes friend had burst into the room on the tv and screamed as the decapitated head was thrown at her and the killer lunged. Inuyasha chuckled darkly as the women was chopped to bits, "my place drinking, watching a movie, probably gonna order some pizza."

"Sango is going to kill you."

"The dead girl on the tv looks kinda like Sango...weird."

Miroku groaned in annoyance through the phone, "seriously Inuyasha? get down here!"

"nah...dont feel like it."

"you cant just hid in your apartment!"

Inuyasha looked around at his apartment, it wasn't huge, a decent sized living room, a kitchen, two bathrooms, and one bedroom. it was plain with grey walls and relatively beat up furniture. He loved his damn apartment...mainly because it was directly over the bar his friend Myoga opened years ago with Totosai, The Flea and The Sword was a loud old bar where good people...just didn't go. Needless to say he loved it and his rent was free, "Im not hiding. this place is all I ever need, there's food, booze, and women."

"yeah _easy _women, you like challenges."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at his tv, the movie had gotten boring, just panicking teens pacing in a basement, "this is true. Anyways, Miroku Im not hiding, Its only what 11 in the morning? thats early! I just woke up an hour ago!"

"You were supposed to meet me and Sango for breakfast at nine!"

"oh...well Miroku tell Sango I'm going to be late...bye." Miroku started to protest when Inuyasha hung up and tossed his phone to the side, "well this is boring." He lazily stood from his couch and made his way downstairs to the empty bar, exiting the building entirely. blending into the busy street immediately, he strolled lazily along until something completely out of place caught his eye, the young boy Kagome was supposed to go on a date with that weekend was walking his direction looking lost. Inuyasha pulled out a cigarette as the boy walked near him, almost passing him by, "hey kid you got a light?"

Hojo looked at Inuyasha surprised, taking in the larger man, everything from the mass of spiky silver hair and ear piercing's to his all black wardrobe, "uh no...I don't smoke...that stuff will kill you, you know?"

Inuyasha stared at him like he had grown a second head and pointed to his ears, "kid..Im a half, _stab _wounds are gone in less than a day...smoking cant kill me."

Hojo just nodded and shifted nervously on his feet"...so uh..do you know where I can find that toy store around here?"

Inuyasha raised a brow, "The old one that sells all that weird crap? yeah, why?"

Hojo blushed, "Im looking for a gift for this girl...I think I saw you at the shrine before. she's the priestesses there."

"ah, so your trying to win Kagome over."

The brunet looked surprised, "you know Higurashi-san?"

Inuyasha just shrugged and spun on his heels, walking a few feet before looking over his shoulder impatiently, "kid if you played hooky to get this damn present the I would suggest you _follow _me. somehow I doubt you could make it on your own." He pulled out a lighter and smiled as the end of his cigarette gave a faint sizzle. He took a drag and looked at the teenager through slit eyes before walking off again.

Hojo scrambled to keep up with the strange man, he didn't liked that the guy seemed to know Kagome, he didn't seem safe for her to be around and clearly had bad habits. Hojo also disliked the way the man moved, he was like predator ready to pounce, as graceful and deadly as a lion, plus he seemed awfully condescending. He was so lost in his analysis he almost bumped into Inuyasha who had stopped in front of the shop. Hojo blushed slightly, "sorry.."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and practically shoved Hojo into the shop, following in after, "I wouldn't zone out in this part of town if I were you."

Hojo just nodded, wondering why the strange man was still there.

"so what was so important here that you just had to get Kagome? that a little bi- uh kid like you was willing to skip school for."

Hojo furrowed his brows, _did he almost call me a little bitch? _he shook the thought away and looked around the shop, "well Kagome is a special and unique girl I figured she deserved something different."

Inuyasha looked around the toy shop...if the kid wanted something different. this was the place to get it. He shrugged it off and wandered deeper into the store, for no other reason to piss the teenager off, he knew that Hojo was unsettled and disliked his presence and frankly, he found in amusing. He smirked suddenly and played with a stuffed animal that had the body of a black bear and the head of a tiger, "sucks you missed out on her first day of her new look."

Hojo frowned, "new look?"

Inuyasha just shrugged and sorted through the odd stuffed animals, "yeah, no biggie."

"how do you know she has a new look, uh..."

Inuyasha turned and grinned devilishly at Hojo, "Inuyasha. you gonna wanna remember that kid."

"okay...Im Hojo."

"I know. kagome was talking to you at the shrine...she mentioned you once yesterday too."

This earned another frown from Hojo, _what was she doing with him yesterday? _"I see...so why am I going to want to remember your name?"

His grin widened and he looked at Hojo through half lidded eyes, "because Im going to be around Kagome _a lot..._you might want to give her this on your date." He tossed the flustered brunet a stuffed bear.

Hojo looked at it, it was a strange mint green and white panda bear with plastic yellow oval eyes, a little yellow nose, and yellow claws. a lilac looking spatter pattern dripped from below where the bears mouth should be, blotched its chest, and coated its claws. he held the strange bear away from him, "What _is _this?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "that is a Gloomy Bear."

Hojo looked at the bear once more before holding it out to Inuyasha, "uh...no thanks I don't think Higurashi-san would enjoy it very much...it seems kind of violent."

Inuyasha took the plush bear from the younger boys hands and looked at it for a second, "you sure?"

Hojo nodded, "positive."

Inuyasha shrugged and was about to put the bear back as Hojo wondered around the store when the manager walked up, "Its rare to see you in here Inuyasha. its nowhere near Sango's birthday and last time I checked, she wasn't into stuffed animals."

Inuyasha grunted, "shut it Jakotsu."

"you know the sherbet pandas with spatter are rare. odds are you wont see it again."

"Don't care."

"Then darling, why are you still holding it. and whom is it for?"

Inuyasha glared at the plush before sighing, "Hey Jakotsu, you still do deliveries?"

Jakotsu blinked and then smiled saucily at Inuyasha, "only for you and those adorable ears, love."

Inuyasha shoved the bear into the humans arms, "the daughter at the Higurashi shrine."

Jakotsu raised one finely plucked brow, "a priestesses Inuyasha? you bad bad boy! what name should I send it under."

"no name. just send it."

his other brow joined the first in his hairline,"...these bear's are expensive you of all people would want credit for giving it to the girl...for future advantage."

"Im proving a point to the little bitch I came in here with."

Jakotsu glanced Hojo, "he told you that you were wrong didn't he?"

"Yep."

"You hate being told your wrong."

"Yep."

"your going to spend thirty-six dollars on a bear for a girl and an extra ten for delivery because he told you you were wrong?"

Inuyasha scoffed, "_no _Im spending thirty-six dollars on a bear for a girl because her so called _fiancee _told me I was wrong and I think it would be a hilarious joke between the two of us when she's gushing over a plush from another guy while he knows it was from me and a fabulous laugh for me when she gushes over a plush she got from a guy she hates without realizing it was from him."

"Your a horrible man who's aiming to kill her relationship because the guy told you, you were wrong and she probably refused to sleep with you. so your going to sit back and watch as a teenager gets jealous and they probably fight for what she believes is no reason and break up. Laughing the entire time as if it was some comedy, you just _love _to play people don't you Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha smirked, "why play anything else?"

"Your the worst and I love you for it!"

Inuyasha handed over the money and chuckled, "saturday at noon on the dot okay Jakotsu?"

"For that I require a kiss."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "or I could kill you if you don't."

"your sexy when you threaten me." Jakotsu stood swooning until inuyasha sent him a glare, "saturday at noon. got it!"

Inuyasha shook his head as he waled past Hojo and out of the store. when the shops bell rang and the door shut, he got a call, "hey Sango, whats up?"

"Hey Yasha...can you do me a _tinsy _favor?..and considering you ditched breakfast you cant say no"_  
_

Inuyasha sighed, "what is it Sango?"

* * *

**With Kagome:**

Kagome sighed, it was third period and still no sign of Hojo...she had wanted to see where they were going for their date so she could keep her mind off the looks she had been getting...the looks that show no sign of stopping anytime soon. She looked at her reflection in the window, her green and white school uniform had white lace hearts around the hem of her skirt and one right before her red school tie, her shirt sleeves were trimmed with lace caps that went out to the middle of her hand. she toyed with one of the little lace bows topping each of her curled pigtails. She sighed again kicking her green platform Mary Jane's, a little white bow that matched her white knee high socks on the tip of each shoe, she was beginning to think she should have slowly transitioned into her wardrobe if for no other reason to avoid the mixed reactions of people who saw or at least removed her petticoat for the first day...with it her skit which was usually longer than everyone else's was quite fluffy and might actually have been a fraction shorter than the other girls. Speaking of other girls, she was terrified by them today, quite a few had gone past their usual sneers and whispered put downs to confront the raven haired girl. needless to say, they didn't like the new look. She frowned and stared at her desk as the bell rang bringing flood of students with it, the class itself went by quickly and she darted out of her chair when it ended, eager to get to lunch and avoid the crowd. There was still no sign of Hojo at lunch nor the three girls that Kagome would occasionally talk to, she gave up on having someone to talk to and spent the rest of the day in silence, trying to avoid stares and pay attention in class.

The moment class ended, Kagome practically ran from the room. She fumbled with her locker in the hall, swinging it open so fast it hit the one next to it, she stuffed her books into her bag and darted from the building. She ran down the steps searching for Miroku's black car, Sango was supposed to pick her up and take her to get some more supplies for the shrine. She stood outside of the school gates looking around when a motorcycle pulled into the parking lot, it was a Harley from what she could tell..She only knew that because it was built similar to the picture of Sango's bike she had been shown at the mall. Because of that she thought it was Sango's at first but then she noticed that where Sango's bike was raspberry colored with painted black roses, this one was pitch black with what looked like red-orange flames...that and the driver was clearly male. The motorcycle pulled up in front of her and she frowned, what she had originally pegged as flames was actually a cluster of what looked like screaming souls, forming the shape of fire, it was hellish and a tad bit disturbing. She wondered who on earth would drive such a thing when the man pulled off his black helmet, revealing two fuzzy ears as silver hair tumbled down the back of his black leather jacket. He looked at her and smirked, "hello my little shrine maiden."

Kagome stared at Inuyasha for a second, completely baffled by his appearance at her school, "uh...what are you doing here?"

Inuyasha shrugged and examined his sharp nails, "doing Sango a favor, she said she cant come to get the crap you need and asked me to take you instead," his eyes shifted to her and lazily scanned her body, a slow grin making its way onto his face, "so..its just me and you my sweet little miko."

Kagome blinked once, twice, three timed before turning slowly and stiffly walking the other direction.

Inuyasha frowned and narrowed his eyes at the back of her head, "where do you think your going?" He growled when he didn't get an answer and was behind her in seconds, he look a long savory lick up her neck before nipping her earlobe causing her to freeze in shock. He smirked against her ear, "attagirl." He took her momentary lapse in mobility to place her on his motorcycle before getting on himself, He twisted in his seat to place his helmet over her head before speeding out of the parking lot.

The moment his bike took off Kagome screamed and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha in a desperate attempt to keep from falling back, "KYAAAA! LET ME OFF THIS THING!"

She felt more than heard Inuyasha's chuckle as he sped up even more, darting between cars leaving the school. She continued to yell over the sound of the wind and the bike, screeching about how she was wearing a skirt and everyone could probably see he panties. Inuyasha rolled his eyes knowing she couldn't possibly see and yanked her flush against him by her thigh using one of his hands. It was his turn to shout over the noise, "BETTER PRINCESS?!" He knew it wasn't he could practically feel her body heat in embarrassment, to be honest, it was the only reason he had agreed to Sango's request. He thrived off her embarrassment, never had he seen a girl flush so much at the simplest touch, she was amusing to tease and he could use some amusement after last night

Kagome flushed, the new position was most defiantly not better, like this she could feel every inch of his muscular body, even through the leather. she clenched her hands into fists, flushing harder at the feeling of his abs though his thin t-shirt. She was pulled from her embarrassment when Inuyasha raised one of his arms and flipped off someone they passed, she tried to catch a glimpse of the person Inuyasha apparently didn't like and couldn't help but think that the person looked an awful lot like Hojo. She dismissed the thought on the grounds that Inuyasha had never even met Hojo, the person just had the same dusty brown hair. At the speed Inuyasha was driving it didnt take long for them to reach the shop, Kagome made quick work of getting everything she needed and stuffing into into her yellow backpack before running out of the shop to Inuyasha who was waiting on his bike, "Okay...lets go!" he nodded and took of the moment she was secure behind him, speeding down the streets until he reached her house. She quickly jumped off the bike and ran up the steps, desperate to get away from the strange man she barely knew.

* * *

**The following Saturday:**

Kagome looked over herself in the mirror, wishing for the millionth time Sango was with her to make sure she looked good...she had never done the whole date thing and was extremely nervous. She sighed knowing it was impossible, Sango, Mirkou, and Inuyasha had all apparently left town three days ago for a business trip, Kagome had wanted to ask Sango what she did for a living when the older girl sent the text saying she was sorry she couldn't make it to help out, but figured it would be rude. Kagome nodded at her reflection figuring she looked good and grabbed her pink kitty backpack, squeezing its soft body once before the doorbell rang. She jumped slightly before darting down stairs and opening the door, revealing the nervous brown haired boy before her. He was dressed simply in a light blue polo shirt and jeans, he shifted lightly and looked down at his old beat up white sneakers for a second before smiling at Kagome, "Hey Higurashi-san you look beautiful."

Kagome blushed and smiled widely, "you really think so?"

He blushed and nodded, "yeah..you always look pretty."

Her smile grew even wider, since she had scheduled her date her and Sango had chatted about boys, it was nice and somehow made Kagome really look forward to the date. She almost let out a girlish squeal when she thought about the possibility of her first kiss. She fingered the hem of her dress, "Thank you Hojo, thats really sweet of you to say."

"I mean it...your...your just, so amazing."

Kagome giggled in embarassment, "Hojo..we barely know each other."

He shrugged and his red face turned three shades darker, "well..thats what the dating is for right?..oh and I got you a little present..."

"a present?"

He nodded and fished a small box out his pocket before handing it to her, "its not much..but I found it in this strange little shop downtown and thought you would like it."

Kagome grinned before opening the little box revealing a quirky little necklace, its chain was a light yellow laced with green ribbon, little charms of various flowers and hearts hung off it, a thin cain connecting to a star charm hung off the center. She smiled at it, it was a pretty necklace, not something she would usually have picked out seeing as it was all over the place and the colors of all the flowers didn't match well with the rest of it, but it was sweet. It showed he was trying, and he went all the way to the bad part of town to get it, "Its so pretty! thank you Hojo!"

He nodded and opened his mouth to say something when he was cut off, "Miss Higurashi?"

The two teens turned to see a man wearing a what looked a lot like a women's pant-suit in Kagome's opinion, He had to long purple marks just under his eyes and ruby red lipstick. Kagome nodded at the man, "yes?"

He gave her a stunning smile and held out a glittering red box with a black velvet bow, "delivery from Deviant Toys and Trinkets!"

Hojo's brows furrowed as he recognized the man as the one Inuyasha had spoken to in the shop earlier that week, his eyes drifted to the box the flamboyant man held out to his date, "can I ask who sent it?"

The man glared at him for a second before his smile slid back into place, "the sender wishes to remain anonymous..." He looked back to Kagome, "young lady."

Kagome gratefully took the box and undid the bow before opening the lid, She grinned and took out the mint green bear, "is this a Gloomy Bear?"

The man nodded, "rare and limited edition." His gaze slid to Hojo and he smirked, "Looks like someone has taken an interest in you miss."

Kagome blushed and bit her lip lightly, squeezing the bear to her chest, "well..thats awful sweet...I wish I knew who sent it so I could thank them..." She furrowed her brows, before breaking out in a hopeful smile, "oh! if you see them again, can you please send my thanks!?"

After he nodded an left Kagome turned to Hojo, "its cute huh?"

Hojo looked down at the bear and clenched his fists lightly, he knew it must have been that Inuyasha guy...he nodded at her distracted remembering seeing her on the back of the other mans motorcycle, "yeah...I guess..its a little strange though."

Kagome pouted, "I don't think its strange...I think they are cute..I've taken a liking to them since a friend showed me them." She pulled her phone out from her backpack and swiftly slid her fingers across the screen, clicking on the contact that has been added the night Inuyasha decided to break into her house. She smiled and sent a quick text before placing her gifts inside and pulling Hojo off her lawn by the hand.

* * *

**with Inuyasha:**

Inuyasha sat in the highest branch of the sacred tree watching the two teens reaction to the bear, amused at Hojos clear annoyance and disappointed that the boy didn't feel the need to question Kagome on her 'admirer'. His eyes followed them with mild interest as the two hurried from the shrine, glaring as his phone buzzed. His glared vanished into an slight smile as he read the message from 'little shrine maiden': **I don't know why you sent me that bear Inuyasha...but I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt..and assume you wanted to be nice, so thank you, its adorable and I love it.**

He raised a brow, apparently she was a smart one...that could be trouble.: **Who says I sent it?:**

It didn't take long for her to reply: **Me...how is your wound? did it scar?**

He narrowed his eyes at his phone as he recalled that night: **Nah...u can always do a full body check though if u feel the need.**

He could practically see her blush at his comment causing him to smirk as his phone buzzed again:** NO! I was just wondering if it was treated properly and such...did they ever find who broke in? Maybe you should move...I'm sure sango is worried.**

Inuyasha snorted at her advice: **Moving wont be ****necessary, I already took care of the problem. G2G little virgin, don't let the little boy take you before I do.  **with that he switch of his phone and jumped from the tree, making his way back to The Flea and The Sword where Sango and Miroku were waiting._  
_

* * *

**Okay so next chapter we see Kagome's date.**


End file.
